Leia Organa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 19 BBY | thuiswereld = Alderaan Geboren te Polis Massa | vader = Anakin Skywalker Bail Prestor Organa (adoptievader) | moeder = Padmé Amidala Breha Organa (adoptiemoeder) | getrouwdmet= Han Solo | kinderen = Ben Solo | sterfte = 35 ABY, Ajan Kloss | functie = Imperial Senator | titel = Her Excellency Her Highness Princess of Alderaan General | bijnaam = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,50 meter 49 kilogram | haarkleur = Donkerbruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Defender Sporting Blaster | vervoer = Tantive IV Millennium Falcon | affiliatie =House of Organa Rebel Alliance Resistance }} Leia Organa was de dochter van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. Ze was één van de boegbeelden van de Rebel Alliance, één van de helden uit de Galactic Civil War en de leidster van de Resistance. Na de Battle of Crait raakte Leia vermoeid. De leiding van de Resistance vergde heel veel krachten en persoonlijk leed had zijn tol geëist. Nadat ze een tijdlang werd blootgesteld aan het vacuüm van de ruimte, belandde Leia een tijdje in een coma. Op Ajan Kloss leidde Leia de Resistance naar zijn beslissende strijd en nam ze de training van Rey op zich na de dood van haar broer. Leia voelde haar einde naderen en met haar laatste levensenergie slaagde ze erin om haar zoon Ben Solo te bereiken via de Force. Leia bracht daarmee niet alleen Ben terug uit de Dark Side, maar ze liet ook Rey beseffen dat agressiviteit altijd gepaard gaat met verlies. Leia stierf met R2-D2 in haar buurt. Leia's fysieke lichaam verdween toen Ben Solo was gestorven op Exegol en haar offer volledig was. Leia's Force Ghost verscheen daarna aan Rey op Tatooine, samen met Luke. Biografie Voor de Rebellion (19 BBY - 0 BBY) Geboorte Leia werd net als haar tweelingsbroer Luke net na de Clone Wars geboren op Polis Massa. Alhoewel Leia haar moeder slechts één keer zou zien, zou ze voor de rest van haar leven haar herinneren als vriendelijk, maar droevig. Na haar geboorte werd ze, om haar afkomstig te verbergen, meegenomen door Bail Organa naar Alderaan. thumb|left|250px|Leia met haar pleegouders Jeugd op Alderaan Leia groeide op te Alderaan in het House Organa onder bescherming van haar pleegouders Bail Organa en Queen Breha. De Organa's hadden er geen probleem mee om te vertellen tegen Leia dat ze geadopteerd was, maar over haar echte afkomst mochten ze uiteraard niets vrijgeven. In deze omgeving leerde Leia om te gaan met etiquette en protocol. Leia's beste vriendin was Winter, de dochter van Sheltay Retrac. Op zestienjarige leeftijd ging Leia naar de University of Alderaan om geschiedenis en kunst te studeren. Rond die periode leerde ze ook van Giles Durane en Sabé hoe ze zichzelf moest verdedigen met allerhande soorten van wapens. Imperial & Rebel Senator Bail Organa zag in Leia de ideale vervangster om de nieuwe Senator van Alderaan te worden. Haar vader introduceerde Leia in de wereld van de politiek en hij begreep al snel dat ze dezelfde eigenschappen had overgenomen van haar moeder: zelfvertrouwen en een geest voor politiek. Het duurde echter niet lang vooraleer Leia het rebelse karakter van haar echte vader, echte moeder en pleegvader overnam en zich verzette tegen de New Order. Zo overhoorde ze toevallig een gesprek tussen haar vader en Mon Mothma, twee van de architecten van de Rebel Alliance. In 1 BBY volgde Leia haar vader op als Senator van Alderaan nu hij was ontmaskerd als een vijand van de New Order. Daardoor werd ze de jongste Imperial Senator ooit. Ondertussen was het een publiek geheim dat Alderaan nog steeds hunkerde naar de Galactic Republic en dat er stilaan verzet ontstond tegen het Empire. Met de Tantive IV, het vroegere schip van haar vader, ondernam ze verschillende humanitaire missies. Door haar politieke immuniteit kon ze ook makkelijk missies ondernemen voor de Rebel Alliance waarin ze ondertussen actief was. Leia Organa bevond zich vermoedelijk op Yavin 4 toen er werd beslist door de Rebel Alliance om niet naar Scarif te gaan om de plannen van de Death Star te stelen. Leia en de Tantive IV bevonden zich echter in de hangar van de Profundity van Raddus tijdens de Battle of Scarif waar haar schip werd gerepareerd. Op het einde van het gevecht kreeg Leia de gestolen datatapes met de gestolen plannen van de Death Star in handen. De Tantive IV, die nauwelijks operationeel was, kon net op tijd vluchten ... Rebel Alliance Leader (0 BBY - 3 ABY) Ontmaskerd door het Empire Terwijl Leia onderweg was naar Tatooine werd ze echter achternagezeten door de Devastator, de Star Destroyer van Darth Vader. Net alvorens haar schip werd gevangengenomen, kon Leia de plannen verbergen in een Astromech Droid. Ze droeg de droid op om op zoek te gaan naar Obi-Wan Kenobi en hem de plannen naar haar vader te laten brengen. Even later werd Leia zelf gevangengenomen. Darth Vader doorzag Leia's dubbelspel als agente voor de Rebel Alliance en liet haar overbrengen naar de Death Star I. In een officiële mededeling, om sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance te vermijden, liet Vader verstaan dat de Tantive IV was terechtgekomen in een Asteroid Field en dat alle passagiers waren omgekomen. thumb|left|250px|Leia Organa als Imperial Senator Aan boord van de Death Star Met alle middelen probeerden Wilhuff Tarkin en Darth Vader de geheime basis van de Rebel Alliance te weten te komen van Leia. Maar geholpen door haar latente Force krachten loste Leia niets over de locatie. Haar krachten hielpen haar vermoedelijk ook om haar identiteit te verbergen voor Darth Vader, haar echte vader. Zelfs na verschillende folteringen wou Leia niets verklappen over de locatie. Tarkin besloot dan maar een andere tactiek toe te passen en dreigde ermee om Alderaan op te blazen met de Death Star I. Uit angst vertelde Leia dat de basis zich op Dantooine bevond. Tarkin vond het echter toch niet zo'n slecht idee om Alderaan te vernietigen en blies de planeet op. Door de Death Star I zou het Empire nu oppermachtig zijn en de vernietiging van een symbool als Alderaan zou de sympathisanten van de rebellenbeweging zeker de moed doen verliezen. Totaal gedemoraliseerd werd Leia teruggevoerd naar haar cel waar ze wachtte op haar executie nadat het Empire had ontdekt dat de basis op Dantooine verlaten was. Onverwacht bezoek Zo ver zou het echter niet komen, want plotseling kreeg Leia het bezoek van een nogal kleine Stormtrooper. Deze persoon introduceerde zich als Luke Skywalker. Luke kwam Leia redden en was in het bezit geraakt van de Astromech Droid waarin Leia de plannen van de Death Star I had verstopt. De stormachtige kennismaking met de 'flyboy' Han Solo en zijn Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, zorgde meteen voor een spanning tussen Leia en Han. Nadat ze bijna werden verpletterd in de Trash Compactor moesten ze nu bij Solo's schip zien te geraken. Doorheen de talloze gangen van de Death Star I raakte de groep opgesplitst. Luke nam Leia mee en met verenigde krachten konden ze ontkomen aan de Stormtroopers en maakten ze samen een sprong over een enorme gapende schacht van de Death Star I. Toen ze aan het schip arriveerden, zag Leia hoe Darth Vader aan het vechten was met een mysterieus figuur. Al snel begreep ze dat dit Obi-Wan Kenobi was, de vriend van haar vader die ze normaal gezien had moeten gaan halen op Tatooine. Kenobi sneuvelde echter en ontsnappen was de enige oplossing. Dankzij de vliegkunsten van Chewbacca en de schutterskwaliteiten van Han Solo en Luke kon de Millennium Falcon naar de echte rebellenbasis vluchten op Yavin 4. Leia wist echter dat het Empire hen doelbewust had laten vluchten. De enige hoop was nu een zwakte te ontdekken in de plannen van de Death Star I. De omgang met de twee mannen die haar hadden gered was op z'n minst verwarrend te noemen. Han Solo leek een huurling te zijn die enkel op geld gaf en de sympathieke, maar ietwat naïeve Luke had duidelijk een boontje voor haar. Rebel Princess thumb|left|250px|De helden genieten van de overwinning Leia wenste Luke succes met een kus die Luke weer moed insprak om de Death Star I aan te vallen na de dood van zijn mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leia kon niet veel meer doen dan in spanning afwachten totdat Luke, met de hulp van Han Solo en Chewbacca de Death Star I opblies. Leia was net als alle andere rebellen dolgelukkig maar misschien wel in het bijzonder omdat Han Solo had bewezen dat geld niet het belangrijkste was in zijn leven. In een ceremonie overhandigde ze de nieuwe helden van de Rebel Alliance een welverdiende decoratie. Op weg naar Hoth Na de vernietiging van Alderaan was Leia niet alleen een symbool geworden voor de overlevenden van haar planeet maar ook van de Rebel Alliance. Leia had eigenlijk geen feitelijke rang in het leger van de Alliance, maar vervulde talloze diplomatieke missies om met haar ervaring planeten proberen te overtuigen om de kant van de Alliance te kiezen. Samen met haar nieuwe vrienden beleefde ze tal van avonturen en de driehoeksverhouding tussen Leia, Luke en Han zette zich voort. Luke en Leia kwamen erg goed overeen maar het was toch eerder Han Solo die haar voorkeur wegdroeg. Alhoewel ze vaak in de clinch ging met de Corellian was er een aantrekkingskracht die ze voor Luke ook bezat, maar zich daar anders vertaalde. Op de vlucht voor het Empire (3 ABY) Echo Base Command & Liking nice men thumb|right|250px|Leia en Han Solo Op de nieuwe Echo Base op Hoth was Leia één van de belangrijkste figuren. Toen de basis werd veroverd door het Empire in 3 ABY nam Han Solo Leia mee op de Millennium Falcon nadat ingestort ijs de weg naar haar transport had geblokkeerd. Na een helse rit doorheen een Asteroid Field landde de Falcon in een gigantische spelonk op een grote asteroïde. Daar zette de spanning zich voort tussen Leia en Han die zich ook al had gemanifesteerd op Hoth. Daar had Han gezegd dat Leia best een kus van een Wookiee kon gebruiken nadat Leia had tegengesproken dat ze gevoelens voor Han koesterde. Hun ruzie was zelfs zo uit de hand gelopen dat ze Luke kuste terwijl Han er bijstond. Tijdens het herstellen van de Falcon, waardoor er niet in Hyperspace kon worden gegaan, kon Leia haar gevoelens voor Solo niet meer verbergen. Toen Han haar benaderde gaf ze toe aan haar emoties en kuste ze de Corellian. Dankzij C-3PO bleef de romance op dat moment echter beperkt. Valstrik op Cloud City Nadat ze in allerijl waren ontkomen aan een enorme Space Slug, zette Han koers naar Bespin waar een oude kameraad van hem, Lando Calrissian, een Tibanna gasmijn uitbaatte. Leia voelde van in het begin dat iets niet klopte op Cloud City en vertrouwde Lando niet. Haar gevoel bleek te kloppen toen alweer Darth Vader hen stond op te wachten. Alles was een valstrik om Luke, die na Hoth zijn eigen weg had gevolgd, naar Cloud City te lokken. Han zou worden overgeleverd aan de Bounty Hunter Boba Fett die Han zou uitleveren aan Jabba the Hutt, zodat Han eindelijk zijn schulden zou kunnen 'afbetalen'. Toen Han werd ingevroren in Carbonite bevestigde Leia dat ze van Han hield. Nu Han er niet meer was, moest Chewbacca haar beschermen. Darth Vader eiste van Lando dat Leia en Chewbacca aan hem werden overgeleverd, maar dit vond Lando te ver gaan. Hij had genoeg van de verraderlijke overeenkomst met Vader en zorgde ervoor dat Leia en Chewbacca konden ontsnappen. Alhoewel Leia nog altijd niet overtuigd was van Lando's goede wil, konden ze samen ontkomen op Cloud City en een gehavende Luke redden doordat Leia de hulpkreet van Luke, door de voor haar verborgen Force krachten, had gehoord. Lando beloofde aan Leia om Han op te sporen. Samen met Luke, met wie er duidelijk iets was gebeurd, keek ze hoe de Millennium Falcon vertrok om haar geliefde terug te vinden. Net als alle vrienden van Han, was Leia bijzonder actief in het terugvinden van de vermiste Corellian. Leia's echte afkomst (4 ABY) Redding van Han thumb|right|200px|Leia als Jabba's slavin Leia infiltreerde als Boushh de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt waar Han dan toch uiteindelijk was terechtgekomen. Nadat ze haar geliefde had bevrijd uit het Carbonite werd ze ontmaskerd en gedwongen om als een schaarsgeklede slavin Jabba te plezieren. Ze moest toekijken hoe Luke bijna werd opgegeten door de Rancor en hoe Han Solo, Luke en Chewbacca werden geofferd aan de Sarlacc. Op dat moment kwam Luke in actie en viel Jabba's organisatie uit elkaar. Leia zag haar kans en gebruikte de ketting die haar gevangenhield om Jabba te wurgen. Met bovenmenselijke krachten trok Leia het laatste stukje leven uit Jabba the Hutt. Endor Strike Team Nadat ze dit akelige hoofdstuk had afgesloten, sloot Leia zich aan bij het Endor Strike Team dat onder leiding van Han een cruciale missie moest vervullen. Leia was bijzonder trots dat Han zich voltijds bij de Rebel Alliance had aangesloten en dat hij gepromoveerd was tot General. Toen ook Luke zich kandidaat stelde om mee te gaan, voelde ze dat er iets scheelde bij haar vriend. Luke stelde haar gerust dat hij haar later alles zou vertellen. Op Endor moest Leia meteen in actie komen om te verhinderen dat Scout Troopers de aanwezigheid van het Endor Strike Team zouden rapporteren. Na een wilde achtervolging maakte ze kennis met Wicket W. Warrick, een plaatselijke bewoner van Endor. Wicket nam Leia mee naar zijn dorp waar zijn stam woonde. Daar werd ze later verenigd met haar vrienden toen ze gevangen genomen waren door de stam van Wicket. Dankzij Luke werden ze echter bevrijd en kon C-3PO hen overhalen om de Rebel Alliance te steunen in de strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. Another Skywalker Toen Leia Luke geruisloos zag wegsluipen, sprak ze hem aan. Luke vertelde wat hem dwarszat en het was een heel deel informatie dat Leia te verwerken kreeg. Luke vertelde immers dat Leia zijn tweelingszuster was en dat niemand minder dan Darth Vader hun vader was. Leia raadde Luke aan om te vluchten van Vader, maar Luke geloofde in het goede in hun vader en wou hem confronteren met zijn verleden. Bewust van haar echte afkomst, nam Leia meer dan ooit gemotiveerd deel aan de Battle of Endor. Daarin raakte ze gewond aan haar arm, maar hielp ze mee om de het Planetary Shield rond Death Star II op te blazen. He's my brother Toen Han en Leia zagen hoe de Death Star II werd vernietigd, voelde Leia dat Luke was ontnapt. Han opperde dat hij Leia en Luke niets zou in de weg staan om samen een leven te beginnen, maar Leia kon Han het heuglijke nieuws brengen dat Luke haar broer was. Samen met Han, Luke en haar andere vrienden vierde Leia feest in het dorp van de Ewoks. Toen Luke zich even had teruggetrokken, was het Leia die hem terug bij zijn vrienden bracht. 250px|right|thumb|Han & Leia op Endor Leia als moeder & General (4ABY - 34 ABY) Ben & Luke Na de Battle of Endor bleef Leia haar plichten vervullen als symbool voor de Rebel Alliance. Zo reisde ze naar Naboo met Shara Bey waar ze Operation Sintel konden stoppen dankzij de hulp van de Alliance vloot. Leia trad in het huwelijk met Han. Luke besloot Leia als zijn eerste student aan te nemen en het duo trainde op Ajan Kloss. Op de avond alvorens Leia haar training zou vervolledigen, zag ze in de Force de dood van haar zoon. Leia besloot haar lightsaber op te bergen en het wapen niet meer te gebruiken totdat iemand haar plaats waardig zou zijn. Niet lang daarna was Leia in verwachting van Han Solo en werd hun zoon Ben geboren. Leia wist dat Ben zowel de dark als de light side in zich zou hebben en uit schrik om hen te verliezen aan de duisternis, stuurde ze de jonge Ben naar Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Ben werd echter verleid naar de dark side door Snoke en werd de master van de Knights of Ren. Luke Skywalker achtte zichzelf hiervoor verantwoordelijk en verdween naar een onbekende locatie. Nadat Ben verdween, besloten Han en Leia om hun relatie te verbreken. Han en Chewbacca namen opnieuw hun oud beroep op van smokkelaar. Resistance Toen de First Order meer en meer een dreiging begon te vormen, besliste Leia om zelf het heft in handen te nemen. Ze richtte de Resistance op met hulp van verschillende oude vertrouwelingen, zoals Admiral Gial Ackbar en Major Caluan Ematt. De Resistance werd niet officieel ondersteund door de New Republic die de dreiging van de First Order niet ernstig nam. Leia vestigde de basis van de Resistance op D'Qar, een planeet die ten tijde van de Rebel Alliance reeds als passend werd geacht om er een basis te bouwen. 250px|thumb|Han en Leia's laatste omhelzing Leia bleef koortsachtig zoeken naar Luke in de hoop dat ze hem kon terugvinden. Nadat Poe Dameron de Hevurion Grace, de Yacht van Senator Ro-Kiintor, had gestolen, ontdekte de Resistance en General Organa heel wat informatie over de First Order. In de databanken van het schip ontdekte Leia echter nog iets belangrijker, de locatie van Lor San Tekka die zou kunnen helpen in de zoektocht naar Luke Skywalker. Leia stuurde Poe op pad om San Tekka te ontmoeten op Jakku. San Tekka beschikte over een kaart die naar Luke zou kunnen leiden. Terwijl Leia Kor Sella klaarstoomde om de Galactic Senate te overtuigen om hen te steunen op Hosnian Prime ontving C-3PO het bericht dat de geseinde BB-8 van Poe Dameron was gesignaleerd op Takodana. Leia's vloot verjoeg de First Order en op Takodana stond Leia opnieuw oog in oog met Han Solo, de vader van haar zoon. Net daarvoor had Leia gemerkt hoe de First Order het Hosnian System vernietigde met hun Starkiller Base. Op D'Qar vroeg Leia aan Han om Ben proberen terug te halen toen hij op missie vertrok naar de Starkiller Base van de First Order. Dankzij de informatie van Finn kon de Resistance een waardige aanval plannen op de Starkiller Base. Leia volgde het gevecht in de controlekamer totdat ze plots de dood van Han gewaarwerd in de Force. Ze wist dat Han gefaald had om hun zoon terug te brengen uit de dark side. Leia was uiteraard verheugd toen de Starkiller Base werd vernietigd, maar treurde om het verlies van Han. C-3PO bracht echter goed nieuws toen R2-D2 was ontwaakt uit zijn "slaapmodus" en een kaart projecteerde waar de kaart van Lor San Tekka in paste. Rey, die door Leia hartelijk was omhelst bij haar aankomst, werd door Leia en BB-8 uitgewuifd terwijl ze op zoek ging naar Luke met hulp van Chewbacca en R2-D2. D'Qar evacuatie 250px|thumb|General Leia Organa Na de vernietiging van Starkiller Base en het overlijden van Han was er weinig tijd om op adem te komen. De Resistance moest meteen hun basis op D'Qar verlaten nu hun locatie bekend was bij de First Order. Leia leidde de evacuatie aan boord van de Raddus. Poe Dameron kon kostbare tijd winnen door Armitage Hux aan het lijntje te houden, maar daarna ging Poe zijn eigen gang om de Fulminatrix te vernietigen. De aanval van de Resistance lukte, maar alle MG-100 StarFortress SF-17s gingen daarbij verloren. Leia besloot daarom om Poe te degraderen naar Captain toen de vloot in hyperspace was gevlucht. Leia droeg een S-Thread Transmitter Bracelet waarvan Rey het andere exemplaar droeg. Zo kon Rey de Resistance makkelijk vinden. Na hun reis in hyperspace kwam de First Order hen ineens weer op het spoor, nu met de Supremacy van Snoke als commandoschip. Leia wist dat de First Order hen had gevolgd in hyperspace en dat ze nu niets anders konden doen dan hun sprong zo lang mogelijk uitstellen. De First Order bombardeerde de Raddus vanop afstand, maar het gevaar kwam van de TIE fighters, waaronder de TIE Silencer van haar zoon, Kylo Ren. Kylo zag een opening om de brug van de Raddus zwaar te raken, maar drukte niet op de knop omdat hij wist dat zijn moeder aan boord was van het schip. Kylo's wingman aarzelde niet en de brug van de Raddus werd zwaar getroffen. De hoogste officieren waren allemaal gesneuveld, maar Leia gebruikte de Force in een moment van grote nood. Ze gebruikte de Force om naar de deur te zweven waar Poe haar kon aan boord halen van het schip. Leia was zwaar getroffen en ging in een coma. Toch bleef Leia niet lang in coma. Luke Skywalker maakte contact met zijn zus, waardoor ze weer bij bewustzijn kwam. Ondertussen had Amilyn Holdo het bevel overgenomen over de Resistance, dik tegen de zin van Poe die Holdo's plan niet begreep. Daarop had Poe Finn, Rose Tico en BB-8 op pad gestuurd om de hyperspace tracking van de First Order uit te schakelen. Toen bleek dat Holdo ongewapende U-55 Loadlifters aan het voorzien was van brandstof in plaats van de Raddus, greep Poe in. Samen met enkele vertrouwelingen nam hij Holdo en haar gevolg gevangen. Poe bestuurde nu zelf de Raddus, maar Holdo zaaide verwarring zodat ze zichzelf weer kon bevrijden. Niet lang later merkte Poe dat Leia de tweede brug betrad om hem meteen te verdoven. Leia was ontwaakt uit haar coma en begreep het plan van Holdo. Leia en Holdo kenden elkaar al heel lang en met pijn in het hart nam ze afscheid van haar vriendin die achterbleef om de Raddus te besturen, zodat de First Order de U-55s niet zouden opmerken. Leia legde aan Poe uit dat Holdo koers aan het zetten was naar Crait, een oude basis van de Rebel Alliance. Poe begreep was Holdo's plan was en wist dat het kon werken. Maar door het verraad van DJ wist de First Order de U-55s te traceren en bereikten er maar enkele de oppervlakte van Crait. In de oude mijnbasis verschool de Resistance voor de First Order dat een Superlaser Siege Cannon wilde inzetten om de poort te doorbreken. De weerstand van de Resistance was te beperkt en andere bondgenoten van Leia en de Resistance lieten niet van zich horen. Leia dacht dat het einde nabij was, maar op dat moment zag ze hoe Luke was teruggekeerd. Luke verontschuldigde zich voor Ben Solo, maar Leia besefte dat Ben verloren was aan de Dark Side. Hij zei dat niemand ooit echt sterft en hij gaf haar de lucky dice van Han Solo uit de Millennium Falcon, al leek Leia iets te beseffen. Luke ging op z'n eentje de First Order en Kylo trotseren. Maar het was een list van Luke. Hij bevond zich nog steeds op Ahch-To en maakte een projectie van zichzelf met de Force om tijd te rekken. Zo kon de Resistance profiteren om te ontsnappen via een vluchtroute die door de Vulptices werd gebruikt. Rey en de Millennium Falcon stonden klaar om de overblijvers te redden. Rey hief de rotsblokken op met de Force, waardoor iedereen kon ontsnappen. Aan boord van de Falcon kwamen Rey en Leia elkaar opnieuw tegen, Chewbacca omhelsde Leia. Rey had gevoeld dat Luke was gestorven in vrede nadat zijn Force projectie al zijn energie had gekost. Leia realiseerde dit ook, maar was verheugd dat de Resistance nog steeds leefde en ze zei dat alle elementen aanwezig waren om de Resistance weer op te bouwen. De laatste strijd Na de Battle of Crait vond Leia een tijdelijke basis voor de Resistance op Ryloth waar ze werd herenigd met enkele oud-strijders, waaronder Wedge Antilles en Carlist Rieekan. Leia kwam ook te weten dat de First Order systematisch joeg op alle potentiële bondgenoten en dat ze onder andere daarom geen steun hadden gekregen op Crait. Rey's training Leia bedacht dat Ajan Kloss wel een goede basis zou kunnen vormen voor de Resistance. De Tantive IV, Leia's schip van weleer, werd door de Resistance ontdekt, aangezien het Empire het destijds had nagelaten te vernietigen. Dat schip werd meteen een soort basis waar de leden van de Resistance konden overnachten. Leia nam daar ook meteen Rey's training over na de dood van Luke. Leia had zelf nog op Ajan Kloss getraind, dus ze kende het terrein er goed en er was zelfs nog functioneel materiaal beschikbaar. Rey gaf echter Luke's saber terug aan Leia omdat ze zich nog niet waardig genoeg voelde om het zwaard te blijven gebruiken. Niet veel later arriveerden Poe Dameron en Finn die van een First Order spion een belangrijk bericht hadden ontvangen via Boolio. Het bericht sprak van de terugkeer van Emperor Palpatine op Exegol. Rey had echter een idee hoe ze achter de locatie van die planeet konden komen via de boeken die ze vanop Ahch-To had meegenomen van Luke. Leia gaf haar Luke's saber en zei dat ze nooit bang moest zijn wie ze werkelijk was. Leia stuurde vervolgens een bericht naar Lando Calrissian over de komst van Rey en de andere helden. Lando leefde teruggetrokken op Pasaana, maar Leia wist blijkbaar waar hij zich bevond. Terwijl Rey, Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, 3PO en BB-8 op missie waren, stonden verschillende leden van de Resistance Leia bij, zoals Temmin Wexley, Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix en Beaumont Kin. Ben Maar op een moment voelde Leia haar tijd gekomen en ze trok zich terug in een kleine grot met R2-D2 als gezel. Leia voelde dat Ben in gevaar was. Ze bereikte hem via de Force, maar dat vergde haar zoveel krachten dat ze overleed. Kylo Ren en Rey waren immers op Kef Bir in een furieus gevecht beland en op het moment dat Kylo zijn moeder hoorde, aarzelde hij. Rey wachtte geen moment en stak Kylo neer met zijn eigen saber. Ben keerde daardoor terug uit de Dark Side en Rey besefte dat Leia was overleden. Het offer dat Leia had gemaakt, deed Rey beseffen dat ze te ver was gegaan. Rey genas Ben met de Force, maar omdat ze schrik had van zichzelf trok ze naar Ahch-To, net zoals Luke had gedaan. Daar kreeg ze van Luke Leia's lightsaber om haar plaats als Jedi in te nemen. Ben keerde terug naar de Light Side, nadat hij een herinnering aan zijn vader voor ogen had gehaald. Uiteindelijk verdween Leia's lichaam in de Force toen Ben Solo sneuvelde op Exegol nadat hij op zijn beurt zijn leven had gegeven om Rey te kunnen redden. Leia had zichzelf opgeofferd voor Ben en hij had ook bewezen een ware Jedi te zijn door zijn leven op te offeren. Niet lang later verscheen Leia als Force Ghost zij aan zij met Luke op Tatooine toen Rey er hun lightsabers verborg onder het zand en ze de naam Skywalker aannam als eerbetoon aan Leia en Luke. Legends * In het voormalige EU had Leia eveneens een belangrijke rol, en kwam in nagenoeg alle boeken voor die zich afspeelden na Return of the Jedi. Ze trouwde met Han Solo en werd moeder van drie kinderen; de tweeling Jaina en Jacen en een zoon die ze naar haar vader noemde, Anakin. Toen de New Republic werd opgericht, werd Leia daarin een belangrijke leider, en klom op tot Chief of State. Omdat ze de dochter was van Anakin Skywalker, bezat ze een latente affiniteit voor de Force. Haar broer Luke gaf haar de basis trainingen in zijn nieuw ontwikkelde Jedi-leer en ze leerde om te gaan met een Lightsaber. Haar rol in de politiek zorgde er echter voor dat ze weinig tijd had voor een complete opleiding, en dus waren haar technieken niet zo sterk ontwikkeld als bij andere Jedi. * Rond 2 BBY werd Leia in Legends door het Empire naar Kashyyyk gestuurd om de bouw van de Kashyyyk Skyhook te overzien. Dit was eigenlijk een drogrede om haar te kunnen bespioneren omdat het Empire haar - net zoals haar vader - verdacht van sympathie te hebben voor opstandelingen zoals Kota's Militia. Het was Galen Marek die Leia 'bevrijdde' van Ozzik Sturn. Leia wou Kashyyyk niet verlaten maar Marek beloofde om de Skyhook te vernietigen als Leia de planeet zou verlaten, wat ze deed. Niet lang later was ze via een Hologram aanwezig tijdens de Corellian Treaty die kort daarna werd onderbroken door Darth Vader. * Net voor de Battle of Yavin reisde Leia op diplomatieke missie naar Ralltiir. Daar leerde ze van een plaatselijke rebel dat het Empire bezig was aan de bouw van een superwapen. Toen Lord Tion, een vooraanstaand Imperial Officer die een oogje had op Leia, het bestaan van de Death Star I verklapte ontstond er een duel waarin Leia verplicht was om Tion te doden. Bail Organa zond Leia naar Tatooine om Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi te recruteren voor de strijd tegen het Empire. Onderweg kreeg Leia's schip echter de plannen van de Death Star I doorgestuurd door Rebellen die deze hadden buitgemaakt op Toprawa. Achter de schermen * Leia Organa werd vertolkt door Carrie Fisher, en is uitgegroeid tot een populair icoon in de media. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Leia Organa in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Adel category:Alderaanians category:Heroes of Yavin category:Imperial Senators